El Viaje de Goten
by TragicAsesino56
Summary: Que le pasará a Goten cuando visite un mundo diferente al suyo, donde conocerá a personas con poderes impresionantes, pero conocerá a una persona que le cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. El Accidente

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son obras y creación de Akira Toriyama y Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino respectivamente.

Hola todo el mundo lector de FanFiction, este es mi primer fanfic crossover y espero que les guste.

 **El Accidente**

Después de la resurrección de Freezer la tierra vivía en paz y en armonía gracias a que los dos grandes Super Saiyajins; Son Goku y Vegeta lo pudieron matar antes que destruyera la Tierra porque aprendieron a dominar el estado Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin con el entrenamiento del maestro y asistente del dios de la destrucción; Wiss.

Han pasado unos cuantos años de lo sucedido

En estos momentos la familia Son se encuentra en la montaña Paoz y el hogar de Son Goku y Milk, y la anterior casa de Son Gohan que ya no vive con ellos porque ya tiene su propia familia pero el que sigue viviendo con ellos es el pequeño Son Goten que es la viva imagen de Goku pero en pequeño, este chico tiene aproximadamente trece años de edad y tiene una fuerza descomunal a sus pocos años de edad, él y su mejor amigo; Trunks, fueron capaces de hacerle frente al mismísimo Majin boo y después Goten se a dedicado a entrenar aún más, si no es con su padre es con Trunks o a veces solo.

Milk se encuentra en la cocina haciendo de comer para su esposo y para su hijo, mientras Goku y Goten están esperando ansiosos para comer, hasta que a Goten recuerda algo que se le había olvidado.

-Oh, se me había olvidado- dice en voz baja el chico- Mamá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- se lo pregunto con un brazo rascándose la nuca.

-Si, claro-le contesta con una voz tranquila.

-¿Puedo ir a la casa de Trunks en la tarde?- le pregunto con una voz nerviosa.

A lo que Milk voltea con una cara dudosa pero después su expresión cambia a una sonrisa.

-Si, claro Goten, pero termina de comer primero ¿está bien?

-Si mamá, muchas gracias- lo dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Goku.

Después de haber comido descomunalmente como lo hacen los saiyajins, Goten se puso de pie y dio gracias por la comida.

-Bueno mamá, me voy a la corporación capsula, luego vuelvo- lo dijo muy tranquilo y alzando una mano en forma de despedirse.

-Si Goten, ten mucho cuidado y no hagas travesuras- Milk lo dijo de una manera seria lo último.

-Claro que no lo haré mamá, adiós- después de decir esto se fue volando de una forma rápida.

Milk se quedó mirando el cielo a la dirección donde se fue Goten, a lo que llega Goku poniendo una mano en la mano de su esposa.

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien él sabe defenderse solo- lo dijo Goku con una sonrisa convincente- además va estar con Trunks y van a divertirse y no tardará tanto-.

En eso Milk le responde a Goku con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que no verían a su hijo después de un largo tiempo.

Goten se haya volando con dirección a la corporación capsula donde Trunks lo está esperando para mostrarle algo muy grandioso.

Pero mientras va volando, empieza a sentir algo, como un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y escucha algo.

- _Goten-_

Cuando Goten lo escucha se detiene en seco y empieza a mover su cabeza a todos lados para poder ver a la persona que lo dijo pero no pudo ver nada pero lo único que sabe de la voz que escucho fue de una chica casi de su edad y se oía de una forma como si fuera un susurro, pero mejor se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la corporación capsula para llegar a tiempo.

Después de haber llegado a la corporación capsula, aterriza con suavidad al césped, después de visualizar a su alrededor empezó a caminar al edificio principal, al entrar se encuentra con el padre de Bulma que lo saluda amablemente.

-Hola Goten, ¿Cómo estás?- el señor Brief lo saluda con un cigarro en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos en su bata de científico.

-Bien papá de Bulma ¿y usted?-dijo Goten correspondiéndole su saludo.

-También bien, gracias, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

Cuando Goten iba a responderle lo interrumpe Trunks el cual tiene 14 años de edad.

-Ahh, si viniste Goten, que bueno- lo dice Trunks con los brazos cruzados en su nuca- tranquilo abuelo, el viene conmigo-.

-¡Trunks!- lo dijo Goten al verlo y con una sonrisa.

-Ahh, ok, diviértanse, nos vemos Goten- lo dijo el señor Brief despidiéndose de Goten.

-Bien Goten tengo un regalo para ti- Trunks lo dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿A si?-lo dijo Goten con una cara entusiasmada.

-Si Goten pero tienes que taparte los ojos- lo dijo cerrando sus ojos y poniendo un dedo levantado.

Después este Goten cerró sus ojos sin trampa y con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya puedes abrirlos-

Y al abrir sus ojos se lleva una gran sorpresa.

Era un dogi igual al suyo que tenía puesto pero con un peso estimado, y unas capsulas especiales y un saco pequeño.

-Wow- Goten se impresiono mucho con el regalo que le está dando Trunks- gracias Trunks.

-No es nada- lo dijo con los ojos cerrados-déjame explicarte todo esto- y el poniéndolo en fila estas cosas.

Y Goten al oír esto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, este dogi es idéntico al tuyo pero le pedí a Dende que le pusiera un peso de diez toneladas en cada prenda- lo dijo señalando al dogi desde el suelo- después están estas capsulas- Trunks saca dos capsulas- este es un invento de mi mamá para tu papá pero también lo hizo para ti, y este no me acuerdo que tenía pero te será muy útil- después saca el saco- y este te lo quiero dar porque se lo robé a mi papá- lo dijo en voz baja y acercándose a Goten- son semillas del ermitaño- dándole el saco y Goten con una mirada de sorpresa- por favor guardalas bien son 6 a sí que cuídalas-.

Y lo que hace Goten es diciendo que si con la cabeza

-Bueno, quiero mostrarte un invento que está fabricando mi mamá, te va a gustar mucho- le dijo soñándole la bodega que estaba en la otra habitación.

-Si, quiero verlo- poniéndose de pie hasta que es detenido por Trunks.

-Espera, ponte el traje que te regale- se lo dice poniéndole la mano enfrente.

Goten obedeciéndolo se quita a ropa y se pone la ropa que le había regalado que es ultra pesada.

Después de haberse puesto el nuevo dogi naranja ultra pesada empezaron a caminar hasta la habitación donde está el nuevo invento de Bulma, era una maquina grande donde era como una garra grande pero hacia arriba y había un panel circular adentro de esta.

-¿Qué es esta máquina?-pregunto Goten mirándola muy confundido.

-Esta máquina según mi mamá es un invento que te permite ir a otras dimensiones- le respondió Trunks con las manos cruzadas en su pecho.

-Y ¿funciona?- pregunto Goten con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-No lo sé, porque aún no está terminado pero hay un control adentro de eso, pero mejor no hagamos nada….- se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que Goten ya estaba adentro de esta máquina.

-¿Este control?- lo preguntó señalando un mini control.

Pero antes de que Trunks detuviera a su amigo, Goten presionó un botón del control haciendo que la maquina prendiera y poniendo muchas luces de muchos colores rodeándolo.

Al ver esto Goten intento salir pero ya era muy tarde la maquina lo rodeo y enfrente de los ojos de Trunks, desapareció su mejor amigo y dejando unas luces titilantes pero esto provoco que la maquina se destruyera porque aún no había sido terminada.

Trunks tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y con una pose que intentaba correr para sacar a Goten.

-¡Goten!- fue lo único que grito este Trunks al ver esto y lo peor era que él no sabía en donde estaba.

En la otra dimensión….

Goten estaba parado en la mitad de una calle muy confundido pero esa confusión se fue un poco al ver que un vehículo iba directo hacia el, pero como él es muy hábil lo pudo esquivar y se movió a la banqueta que pasaban muchas personas.

Pero Goten no se lo podía creer y miraba a todos lados con una cara asustada.

-¿En dónde estoy?- se lo preguntó a si mismo mientras veía a una estatua de un chico con un tipo de estandarte- no sé dónde estoy, pero algo si es seguro- mientras otra ves volvía a ponerse asustado- ¡MI MAMÁ ME VA A MATAR!-.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Gracias por ver este inicio del crossover, nos vemos a la próxima y dejen sus comentarios para que me den consejos u otras cosas.


	2. Bienvenido a Ciudad Republica

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son obras y creación de Akira Toriyama y Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino respectivamente.

 **Bienvenido a Ciudad Republica**

Goten no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba en otra dimensión muy diferente a la suya, los edificios eran extraños, los automóviles eran de una forma muy antigua comparado con los automóviles de su dimensión, hasta para el aire era rara para él.

Lo mejor podía hacer en estos momentos era caminar por la ciudad, para saber un poco mejor el lugar que había llegado, el veía muchos edificios muy grandes y muy extrañas, hasta las personas se veían muy extrañas porque todos tenían trajes y vestidos formales y él era el único de dogi naranja que se encontraba por la avenida.

Empezó a caminar por una calle muy grande, la cual habían muchos carros, pero al ver su logo de compañía todos eran iguales, el logo tenía una figura como una mitad de un engrane muy extraña para Goten porque todos los autos de su dimensión eran hechos por la corporación capsula los cuales podían levitar pero estos autos tenían ruedas y eran muy rusticas, pero no le llamo mucho la atención cuando sintió mucha hambre.

-Rayos, no comí lo suficiente en mi casa- lo dijo llevándose las dos manos al estómago- tendré que encontrar un lugar para comer.

Entonces empezó a caminar en toda la ciudad para encontrar un lugar para poder comer y en eso ve un puesto que le llama mucho la atención y mejor decide entrar para comer ahí. Al pasar ve que este puesto tiene mucha comida y que se ve muy deliciosa.

-Hola, quiero cada una de estas delicias- lo empezó a decir saboreándose todo del puesto.

La señora que estaba atendiendo lo mira con una ceja levantada.

-Claro, serán 67 yuanes-.

Al oír eso Goten metió sus manos a sus bolsillos para ver si tenía dinero pero lo malo es que no tenía nada de dinero consigo por lo que se lleva una mano a la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Perdone, pero no tengo dinero- lo dijo con una voz medio cortada.

La señora al oír eso se enojó y le extendió la mano con un dedo hacia el frente.

-ENTONCES COMO PIENSAS PAGARME!- la señora toda enojada sacó a Goten de su puesto- ¿Creen que todo esto es gratis?!- la señora se lo grito a Goten en su cara.

Lo que no entendía Goten es el por qué esa persona le dijo eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso ya que aún le dolía el estómago del hambre que tenía. Por lo que mejor se fue a conseguir comida por su cuenta así que fue directo a un parque para ver si había arboles con frutos o algo.

Al llegar ve muchos árboles con manzanas y mejor decide comer algunas, con solo escalar un árbol pudo sacar muchas manzanas y pudo comer a gusto, al terminar sus manzanas empezó a caminar aún más en el parque pero se detuvo un instante porque vio un mini-rio que estaba en el parque, al ver esto mejor se acercó a este rio y adentro del rio vio unos peces que estaban ahí y mejor decide pescarlos porque aún tenía mucha hambre y como él sabe pescar ya que su hermano Gohan le enseño como pescar así.

Al pescar 3 peces decide cocinarlos pero empezó a pensar como cocinarlos por lo que con una pizca de ki que pone en su mano empieza a cocinar sus pescados pero con mucho cuidado porque si no lo hace puede sacar una ráfaga de ki muy fuerte y lastimar a alguien.

-Muy bien, buen provecho!- lo dijo con una sonrisa y apunto de comer sus pescados.

Pero fue interrumpido por un señor que salió de un arbusto alado de el. Esta persona tenía una chaqueta muy sucia al igual que sus pantalones medios rotos.

Goten al verlo se impresiono y se echó para atrás por verlo.

-Hola jovencito, ¿te gustaría compartir uno de esos pescaditos conmigo?- el señor se lo pregunta a Goten con una sonrisa convincente y las manos juntas.

Al principio Goten no le quería dar uno de sus pescados pero en eso recuerda unas palabas que le dijo su padre un día, que si encontraba a una persona necesitada que le pedía algo muy amablemente le diera algo, por lo que Goten mejor sonríe.

-Claro- se lo dijo Goten a ese señor dándole uno de sus pescados.

-Muchas gracias jovencito- se lo dijo el señor con una sonrisa y sentándose alado de Goten tomando el pescado que le estaba dando Goten.

Y Goten y ese señor estuvieron comiendo a gusto de su pescado pero en eso, el silencio se rompe porque Goten le habla al señor.

-Oiga le tengo una pregunta, ¿usted vive en ese arbusto?- se lo pregunto Goten señalando el arbusto en el que salió.

-Así es joven, en estos momentos este arbusto lo puedo llamar hogar- el señor se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa al terminar con su pescado.

-Wow, pensé que todos en esta ciudad vivían en una casa normal- Goten se lo dijo mirando a la ciudad.

-Pues bienvenido a ciudad Republica, aquí te puedes encontrar muchos vagabundos y más en este parque- se lo dijo el señor mostrándole todo el parque.

-Ohh, que mal, quisiera….- no pudo terminar su frase porque vio un policía que se estaba acercando a el.

-ALTO!, NO PUEDES PESCAR AQUÍ!- el policía se lo estaba diciendo a Goten corriendo hacia el.

-Será mejor que corras jovencito- se lo dijo el vagabundo a Goten metiéndose de nuevo a su arbusto.

Y más rápido que tarde Goten se puso de pie y empezó a correr del policía, pero no se dio cuenta pero al correr era muy rápido y dejo muy atrás al policía, por lo que el policía mejor dejó de perseguir a Goten y se detuvo para ver que ese niño era muy rápido y al ver esto se empezó a rascar la cabeza.

Goten aún seguía corriendo muy rápido por lo que mejor empezó a mirar hacia atrás para ver si aún lo seguía el policía pero al darse cuenta que este ya no estaba atrás de el, mejor se detuvo, al detenerse suspiro un momento por correr una gran distancia, al reincorporarse totalmente miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un barrio muy solo, solo podía ver a dos personas que estaban sentadas cerca de un puesto.

-Bueno mejor pregunto dónde puedo descansar al menos unas horas- se lo dijo así mismo acercándose a las personas sentadas- oigan, disculpen, puedo pregúntales algo, ¿Dónde puedo descansar por lo menos tres o cuatro horas?.

-Si claro, puede encontrar un lugar doblando la esquina a la dere….- la señora no pudo terminar porque vio un vehículo doblando la esquina para llegar a esa calle- oye jovencito mejor ponte en un lugar seguro- esta señora se lo dijo tapándose la cara y poniéndose adentro del puesto.

Goten al ver esto se dio la vuelta y vio a lo lejos un automóvil que se estaba acercando a otro puesto que estaba un señor guardando unas cosas, al detenerse este vehículo se bajaron de este tres sujetos con una sonrisa sarcástica hacia el puesto de ese sujeto, los sujetos tenían un aspecto raro para Goten porque estaban vestidos de diferente color de traje, uno de ellos lo tenía azul otro lo tenía verde y el tercero lo tenía rojo, Goten los veía con una cara seria apunto de preguntarles que ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Pero mejor no dijo nada para averiguar lo que iban a hacer.

-Hola señor, creo que nos debes un poco de dinero- el sujeto de azul se lo dijo al señor que estaba guardando las cosas con una voz sarcástica.

-Lo siento, pero no he podido vender nada, pueden tomar unas cosas de mis mercancías- el señor selo dijo con una voz temblorosa y dándole una caja hacia los sujetos.

Pero en eso el de traje rojo alzo una pierna y con una patada hacia abajo tiro y quemo la caja que les estaba ofreciendo el señor.

-No queremos tu tonta mercancía, como veo no tienes el dinero, así que destruiremos tu local- el señor de azul se lo dijo de una forma amenazante al pobre señor que estaba muerto de miedo.

Dándole una señal al de verde con la mano, el sujeto empezó a destruir muchas cajas con mercancía del pobre señor.

-No, por favor- se lo estaba rogando el pobre señor al de azul.

Pero en eso el de azul levanta el brazo con intención de golpear al señor, pero una roquita le pego en la cara al sujeto y al darse cuenta de eso el sujeto volteo con una cara de sorpresa al ver que el quien le lanzo esa roquita fue un chico con un dogi naranja que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del el.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿sabes quiénes somos?- el sujeto se lo dijo al chico muy enojado.

-No sé, ni me interesa- Goten se lo dijo con una voz desafiante dejando a los sujetos muy impresionados- ahora, dejen al señor en paz y lárguense de aquí-.

Los sujetos al oír eso se miraron mutuamente y empezaron a romper en risas.

-jajajaja, ¿Quién te crees para decirnos eso?, será mejor que te vallas de aquí a molestar a otras personas- el sujeto de verde se lo estaba diciendo a Goten con unas muecas y sacudiendo su mano en forma que se fuera el chico.

-Oblíguenme- Goten se los dijo con las manos atrás de su nuca.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- el sujeto del traje verde se acercó a Goten alzando una roca en su mano y apunto de lanzársela a Goten.

Goten al ver que una roca grande iba directo hacia él lo único que hizo fue moverse hacia la derecha para esquivar esa roca. Todos al ver que con mucha facilidad había esquivado la roca se sorprendieron más el sujeto que so arrojó.

-Imposible, entonces esquiva esto- el sujeto de rojo le lanzo una bola de fuego muy rápido.

Ahora Goten al ver esta bola de fuego alzo su mano hacia adelante y con un ligero movimiento aparto la bola de fuego y desviándola a su derecha.

POOOOM!

Empezó a explotar y a quemarse un local que había alado de Goten a la cual todos los presentes se impresionaron y también Goten volteo al lugar y también se impresiono mucho por lo que hizo.

-Ups, no medí bien la distancia de ese local- Goten lo dijo llevándose una mano a su nuca.

Todos los que veían a Goten se quedaron muy sorprendidos por como desvió con tanta facilidad la bola de fuego y que además iba muy rápido.

-Imposible, ¿cómo pudo desviar mi ataque?- el sujeto del traje rojo lo dijo muy impresionado porque un chico le desvió su ataque muy fácil.

-No me importa quien seas, te destruiré- el sujeto del traje azul se desesperó al ver que toda su banda había sido humillada por un chico- ahora esquiva esto!-.

El sujeto alzo sus brazos muy rápido haciendo que mucha agua se levantará y se abalanzará sobre el chico del dogi naranja para que le hiciera mucho daño al chico. Pero al ver una gran ola que iba directo hacia el Goten lo único que hizo fue poner su guardia para recibir el golpe.

La ola se llevó todo a su paso pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto se lastimar a las personas que se estaban escondiendo pero que veían todo lo que pasaba, al disiparse toda el agua los sujetos pusieron una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que ya no estaba el joven, pero ese era el problema el chico no estaba ahí porque a lo mucho la corriente debió haberlo llevado con ella pero no estaba ningún rastro del chico, los sujetos empezaron a mover sus cabezas a todos lados para ver donde estaba el chico.

-Aquí atrás-.

A todos los sujetos se les helo la sangre al oír esas palabras que provenían de la parte de atrás de ellos, al voltear muy rápido vieron al chico con las manos entrelazadas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿CÓMO LO HICISTE?!- el sujeto de traje verde se lo dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos por lo que había visto que el chico estaba atrás de ellos muy tranquilo- no me importa, ahora lo paga….-

PRAMMM!

El sujeto verde que le iba a decir algo a Goten no pudo terminar porque ya estaba el puño de Goten en su estómago haciendo que se le fuera todo el aire haciendo que el sujeto se agachará para tomar aire y recuperarse del golpe.

-Perdón, pero como vi que no tenías defensa, mejor te ataque- Goten se lo dijo al sujeto con una mano levantada y con una sonrisa, se parecía idéntico a su padre cuando le dio un codazo a Recoome cuando se enfrentó a el- discúlpame, jajajajaja-

El sujeto de verde no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie por el golpe que le había propinado Goten y mejor se tiro al piso y desmayándose por el dolor. Los otros sujetos no lo podían creer que un chico no mayor de 15 años hizo que su compañero se tirará al piso con un simple golpe.

-Ahora, solo les digo esto, tomen a su amigo y váyanse de aquí- Goten se los dijo a los otros sujetos que estaban petrificados y en shock por lo que había pasado.

Los sujetos que quedaban parados se miraron mutuamente con unas caras de preocupación y mejor se dijeron que si y en eso tomaron por los hombros a su compañero y lo subieron al automóvil a la vez que ellos también se subieron y lo prendieron.

-No creas que te has salvado de nosotros, te encontraremos y te destruiremos- el sujeto del traje azul miro a Goten con una cara seria y se lo dijo con una voz amenazante.

Pero al ver a Goten, el tenía una cara con la duda pero le sonrió, en eso arranca y se van del lugar en donde estaban pero el único que se quedó ahí parado fue Goten que estaba viendo cómo se iban esos sujetos pero el silencio no fue mucho porque se empezó a oír unas sirenas y al oír eso Goten empezó a mirar hacia arriba y vio muchos dirigibles negros que estaban cerca de su posición y en eso vio que muchos cables se empezaron a clavar en el suelo y vio que de esos cables bajaban unas personas con trajes metálicos y con insignias raras para Goten. Uno de los señores empezó a caminar hacia los escombros del local que había quemado por accidente Goten.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Son la policía?, pues los sujetos que buscan ya se fueron- Goten se lo estaba diciendo al policía que estaba viendo la escena de todo.

Hasta que un cable rodea la muñeca de Goten para jalarlo.

-Esperen, ¿Qué están haciendo?- Goten muy sorprendido y nervioso se lo dijo al policía que lo agarro.

-Estas arrestado- el policía que lo agarro se lo dijo a Goten con una cara seria

CONTINUARA…

 **Gracias por ver este capítulo, dejen su comentario si quieren decirme algo**

 **Muchas gracias**


	3. El Nuevo Maestro Aire

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son obras y creación de Akira Toriyama y Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino respectivamente.

 **Nota:** Solo quiero decir que si eres un gran fan de la leyenda de Korra y no quieres ver como sobrepasan sus poderes, te sugiero que vayas a la X que está en la parte superior de tu pantalla, por favor.

 **3\. Un Nuevo Maestro Del Aire**

Goten no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ayudo a la policía con unos tipos malos y aun así lo toman como uno de los malos. Adelante de Goten se encontraban cinco policías que estaban viéndolo de una forma seria y fría, pero Goten tenía una cara de nervios porque no sabía de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- se lo dijo al policía que estaba agarrándolo con un cable de metal en la muñeca- yo no he hecho nada malo-.

El policía miro atrás de Goten y le señalo el dedo atrás de él y este Goten voltea para ver que está señalando.

Lo que vio Goten hasta saco una gota de sudor por el nervio porque estaba toda la calle por atrás toda destruida por el desastre que hizo enfrentándose a la triple amenaza.

-Pero yo no hice eso- se lo dijo al policía que lo estaba agarrando- fueron los tipos malos que estaban aquí-.

-No me importa quien allá sido, tu estas en esta calle, así que, tendrás que venir con nosotros a la jefatura de policía ahora mismo- se lo dijo a Goten apunto de jalarlo para llevárselo.

Goten al oír esto se puso más nervioso que nunca porque no quería meterse en problemas con la policía para ir a la jefatura de policía, y antes de que jalara del cable el policía, Goten con su brazo que tenía suelto hizo que su mano hiciera un puño y lo alzo hacia el policía como si fuera a golpearlo pero no lo toco, lo único que hizo Goten fue hacer una corriente de aire para alejar al policía que lo agarraba, al hacerlo mando a volar al policía y a sus compañeros cinco metros para atrás.

Todos los policías que estaban frente a Goten se fueron volando varios metros por lo que el cable del policía que sostenía la muñeca de Goten se cortó y Goten pudo zafarse.

-¡Perdón por eso!- se lo dijo a los policías que mando a volar por su ataque alzando una mano en señal de disculpa.

Los policías aún seguían aturdidos por el ataque que les propino el joven del dogi naranja por lo que al policía que lo estaba agarrando con el cable se enojó aún más con ese chico pero estaba pensando el policía como un joven de ese tamaño pudo mover a cinco maestros metal sin tocarlos.

-¡Atrápenlo!- el policía que estaba agarrando a Goten les dio esa orden a su equipo que aún estaban tirados por lo que paso.

En ese momento los cinco policías que estaban tirados se levantaron con la intención de atrapar al chico con el dogi naranja que los mando a volar. Al ver esto Goten los vio con una cara de nerviosismo y mejor se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr para que no lo alcanzarán, pero al empezar a correr levanto mucha tierra haciendo que los maestros metal se detuvieran y se impresionaran por lo que acaba de pasar.

-A todas las unidades, hay un joven que está huyendo por las calles de la ciudad, ¡persíganlo!- el policía todo serio y enojado se lo dijo a todos los policías de la zona para que persigan a Goten- el sospechoso corre a una velocidad sobre humana que casi puede volar y tiene un traje de entrenamiento naranja…-

Pero ahí pensó más detalladamente el policía de lo que tenía ese chico, y esas cosas eran que: tenía un dogi naranja, podía correr a una velocidad sobre humana que hasta casi podía volar pero eso no era lo más importante, ese chico podía controlar las corrientes de aire para atacar; en ese momento el policía puso los ojos de par en par por lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

- _Es un maestro aire-_

El policía lo pensó y no se lo podía creer, un nuevo maestro del aire y peor aún, ese chico no mayor de quince años mando a volar a cinco maestros metal, entonces algo era seguro, tenían que capturarlo.

Goten se hallaba corriendo muy asustado de lo que podía pasar si lo atrapaban, él iba corriendo esquivando todos los autos que se atravesaban en su camino hasta que un auto que salía de un estacionamiento se puso enfrente de Goten y casi no pudo esquivar pero pudo pasar por la parte de arriba del automóvil, al pasar por la parte de este, vio al conductor que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos pero lo único que hizo Goten fue saludarlo desde arriba del auto pero mejor se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras iba corriendo empieza a escuchar otra vez la voz que escucho anteriormente mientras iba volando directo a la corporación capsula.

- _Goten, te necesito-_

Otra vez Goten escucho esa voz pero esta vez esa voz dijo que lo necesitaba y aun que lo escuchara esa voz otra vez no sabe de quién es esa voz, pero su pensamiento se desapareció porque pudo divisar un auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de él, Goten quiso detenerse a tiempo, empezó a encoger sus piernas para frenar lo más rápido posible para no chocar pero no pudo hacerlo lo más rápido y choco pero con "delicadeza" con el automóvil haciendo que este tuviera una abolladura muy grande y profunda en la puerta.

Goten muy aturdido se pudo levantar pero antes se estaba sobando el hombro porque al chocar con el auto se dio un pequeño golpe en esta articulación del cuerpo, al ver lo que había hecho se puso muy nervioso de lo que hizo.

- _No puede ser, no quise hacer eso-_ Goten muy culpable de lo que había hecho, y peor aún estaba huyendo de la policía como si fuera un tipo malo.

Pero Goten no pudo hacer nada mientras estaba pensando en lo que había hecho, en unos cuantos segundos vio que estaba rodeado por tres dirigibles en el cielo y cuatro patrullas de policía en frente de él. Pero en vez de seguir corriendo Goten lo piensa y debe hacer lo correcto.

-¡ME ENTREGO!-

Goten al gritar esto, muchos cables lo empiezan a esposar en las dos muñecas, y lo empezaron a jalar hacia uno de las patrullas, ahora Goten se puso más nervioso, porque si entraba a la patrulla la iba a romper por tener el traje ultra pesado, por lo que mejor, al entrar a la patrulla se concentró en elevar un poco su ki para que no tocara el asiento pero lo hizo muy disimuladamente para que ningún policía lo viera.

Al llegar a la comisaría de policía, bajaron a Goten de la patrulla mara encadenarlo a dos esposas en las dos muñecas, pero Goten sin gesto en su rostro, porque estaba mientras pensando: ¿Cómo salir del problema en que se metió?, pero antes de que pudiera pensar aún más, los policías metieron a Goten a una sala de interrogatorios en la cual solo había una sola mesa de metal en la que habían unas esposas adheridas a esta. Goten al ver esto se puso más nervioso porque no sabía que le iban a preguntar.

-Siéntate ahí, en un momento iniciará el interrogatorio- uno de los policías se lo dijo a Goten para que sentara en la silla que estaba a un costado de la mesa.

Goten obedeciendo lo que le dijo el policía, se sentó en la silla que le dijeron. Al sentarse uno de los policías esposo a la mesa muy fuerte para que no se fuera a ningún lado.

Goten al estar esposado, vio como los dos policías se salían de la sala, pero Goten no puso ninguna expresión en su cara pero en ese momento…

- _Quédate conmigo-_

Goten escucho otra vez esa voz de esa chica desconocida

- _¿De quién es esa voz?-_ Goten lo pensó por un segundo

De repente se abre la puerta de la sala la cual sorprendió a Goten por un segundo, al abrirse una mujer que tiene alrededor de 50 años entra a la habitación con una cara muy seria, después de entrar cierra la puerta detrás suya sin quitarle la mirada a Goten. Después de unos segundos, ella se sienta en otra silla que está de lado opuesto de Goten.

-Hola, soy la jefa de policías Beifong, ¿quieres decirme cómo te llamas?- Lin se presentó hacia Goten y le dirigió una pregunta al joven que la estaba mirando un poco confundido.

-Amm, mi nombre es Son Goten- Goten le contesto con una voz nerviosa.

-¿Goten?- Lin muy confundida le pregunta a Goten- ¿De dónde vienes?-.

-De un lugar muy lejano- Goten muy nervioso le contesta a la jefa.

-¿De la tribu agua del sur?- Lin muy confundida le pregunta de nuevo a Goten.

-Amm, si, de la tribu del agua, si- le contesta Goten con una voz muy nerviosa.

Pero Lin muy dudosa le vuelve a preguntar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué eres un maestro aire?-.

-¿Maestro aire?- Goten con una cara muy dudosa le pregunta a la jefa- ¿qué es eso?

Lin puso una cara de duda con un poco de sorpresa por la respuesta de eso.

-Un maestro aire es aquel que puede controlar el aire a voluntad propia- Lin le dice que es un maestro aire.

-Wow, ¿puedo ver uno?- Goten lo dice muy feliz por escuchar eso.

Lin con una cara seria ve a Goten muy fastidiada.

-Uno de mis oficiales menciono que tu mandaste a volar a él y a su equipo varios metros atrás con aire control, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Lin quería saber cómo ese chico mando a volar varios maestros metal.

-Es porque con mi brazo hice un golpe pero no los toque, hice que mi golpe hiera una corriente de aire para no lastimarlos gravemente- Goten muy tranquilo le respondió a la jefa que después de escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho.

-Entonces, ¿Como…-

Lin no pudo terminar la pregunta porque la puerta se abrió.

-Jefa, quieren verla- un policía muy serio entra a la habitación para hablarle a la jefa.

-Estoy en un interrogatorio- Lin muy enojada le respondió al policía.

-Es importante-

Lin muy fastidiada voltea hacia Goten.

-Vengo en un momento- se lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación.

 _ **Afuera de la habitación.**_

-Tenzin, ¿qué haces aquí?- Lin muy enojada le pregunta al hijo del Avatar Angg.

-Supe que estas interrogando a un maestro aire- Tenzin muy tranquilo le responde a Lin.

-Si y quiero que te vayas- Lin le respondió a Tenzin aún enojada.

-Esta bien, pero me iré con él- Tenzin muy serio y tranquilo se lo dijo a Lin.

-Primero el Avatar y ahora él- Lin muy enojada se lo exclama a Tenzin.

-Por favor Lin, él tiene que aprender a controlar eso- Tenzin quería convencer a Lin para liberarlo para que se lo llevara a la isla del aire- Por favor-.

Lin muy seria empezó a pensar de esa petición.

-Está bien- se lo dijo muy seria a Tenzin pero después de un segundo le dice otra cosa- pero si vuelve a causar problemas a la ciudad, no dudaré en meterlo a la cárcel-.

Tenzin muy nervioso le responde a Lin que si pero con la cabeza, al ver esto Lin va a abrir la puerta pero es interrumpida por el maestro aire.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Goten- le responde a Tenzin pero sin mirarlo.

 _ **En la habitación**_

Goten estaba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida, pero su tranquilidad se quita por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose haciendo que el reaccionara. Al ver que era la jefa se tranquiliza pero viene con un señor calvo y con una túnica naranja con amarillo.

-Goten, te iras con él- Lin muy fastidiada se lo dijo a Goten haciendo que él se pusiera feliz.

-¡Si!- Goten muy feliz de escuchar eso alzo sus brazos haciendo que las esposas se rompieran dejando a Tenzin muy impresionado por lo que hizo.

Pero la expresión de Tenzin cambio en un segundo cuando Goten se aproximó a el.

-Bien Goten, mi nombre es Tenzin e iras conmigo a la isla del aire-.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Gracias por ver este capítulo y nos leeremos después.


	4. La Isla del Aire

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son obras y creación de Akira Toriyama y Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino respectivamente.

Lo sé, soy bien gacho en dejar esta historia a medias pero les traigo este capítulo muy bueno y que lo disfruten

 **4\. La Isla del Aire**

Goten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, un hombre que ni siquiera lo conoce va a sacarlo de la cárcel, por lo que pasó, Goten se puso muy feliz hasta que Lin intervino.

.- Pero si vuelve a causar problemas no dudaré en meterte a la cárcel, no importa si Tenzin te ayude- Lin sonaba muy seria mirando a Goten con forma de fastidio haciendo que Goten se asuste.

.- No te preocupes Lin no volverá a hacer lo mismo, te lo prometo- Tenzin le contesta muy amablemente a Lin haciendo que ella pusiera una cara de fastidio- Vámonos Goten- ahora se lo estaba diciendo Goten para que se fueran.

Pero antes de que se saliera de la habitación, Goten voltea hacia Lin y le hace una reverencia en forma de despedida.

.-Fue un gusto conocerla jefa de policía Beifong- se lo digo Goten a Lin con una sonrisa el cual heredo de su padre.

Lin no le contesto pero hizo una cara de sorpresa porque aunque ella no fue muy amable con el ese chico se despedía muy cordialmente de ella.

 **Afuera de la habitación de interrogatorios…**

Goten y Tenzin estaban caminando muy tranquilos a la puerta de la jefatura hasta que antes de salir Goten rompe el silencio.

.-Y… ¿Dónde queda esa tal isla del aire?- Goten muy curioso le pregunta a Tenzin parándose en seco.

.-Queda a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí te quedaras un tiempo- Tenzin le contesta volteando hacia el con una sonrisa pero pequeña.

Ya saliendo de la jefatura Goten se sorprende al ver un bisonte muy grande y blanco con una flecha café en la cabeza.

.-WOW, ¿qué es eso?- Goten muy sorprendido estaba señalando al enorme bisonte que estaba frente a él.

.-Él es Oogi, es un bisonte volador- Tenzin le contesta la pregunta de Goten muy amablemente.

.-Valla, nunca había visto uno, y ¿nos vamos a ir en el?- muy sorprendido Goten le pregunta a Tenzin.

.-Así es Goten- Tenzin le contesto a Goten mientras se subia a su bisonte.

Pero antes de subirse, Goten recordó que tiene el traje ultra pesado por lo que decide no subirse para no lastimar al bisonte.

.-Mejor te sigo, se volar.

Tenzin no podía creerlo un chico menor de 15 años sabe volar a voluntad propia, pero lo que él no sabía era que Goten no quería lastimar al bisonte con su traje.

.-Oogi, yip-yip- después de que dijera esas palabras Tenzin, el bisonte se procedió a levantar su cola para que al ponerla en el suelo pudiera ya empezar a volar.

Goten al ver esto se impresiono mucho por como un bisonte puede volar con solo mover su cola, más temprano que tarde se propuso a iniciar su vuelo y seguir al bisonte.

Ya estando en el aire Goten se puso ver toda la ciudad desde su punto de vista y se deleitó por lo grande que estaba esa ciudad. No se despegaba de Oogi ni Tenzin ni aunque se estaba distrayendo, al llegar al puerto Goten no pudo quitarle la vista a una estatua gigante de un chico con un estandarte.

.- Señor Tenzin, ¿Quién es el?- Goten muy dudoso le pregunta a Tenzin que al voltear vio Tenzin que Goten se refería a la estatua en honor a su fallecido padre y no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa.

.-El Goten fue el Avatar Aang- le respondió Tenzin aun con su ligera sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué es un Avatar?- Preguntó Goten, ya que en su dimensión no existe ese término para referirse a una persona.

.- ¿No sabes quién es el Avatar?- Tenzin le preguntó con sorpresa, porque en ese lugar el Avatar era la persona que daba equilibrio al mundo, pero lo único que hizo Goten para responderle fue un movimiento con la cabeza diciendo que no. Al saber eso Tenzin le quería explicar quién era el Avatar pero no pudo porque ya iban llegando a su destino.- Luego te lo explico Goten, ya llegamos a la isla del aire-.

Al decir eso Goten volteo para ver cómo era la isla y se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que estaba bonito el lugar la cual le llamo más la atención ya que era un templo.

Tenzin y Goten prosiguieron a aterrizar en el patio principal del lugar. Goten al aterrizar quedo maravillado ya que era un bonito templo ya estando cerca de este.

.-Bienvenido a la Isla del Aire, Goten- Tenzin le da la bienvenida a Goten- aquí te quedaras-

.- Gracias, WOW este lugar es muy bonito- Goten se lo dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Que bueno que te guste- Tenzin se lo dice con una ligera sonrisa, pero en eso un niño se le avienta encima.

.- ¡Papá, ya llegaste!- Meelo se lo dice a su padre ya estando en su cabeza.

Goten al ver esto se llevó una sorpresa ya que no solo vio a ese niño aventándose a Tenzin, ya que vio que dos niñas se aproximaron bajando con una especie de planeador y aterrizan cerca de Tenzin.

.- Papá, ¿Quién es ese chico?- Ikki se lo pregunto a su padre al ver a Goten que estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba.

Tenzin bajo a Meelo de su cabeza para proseguir a decirles a sus hijos quien era el joven que estaba presente.

.- Bien hijos, este joven se llama Goten, se quedará un tiempo con nosotros- Tenzin estaba presentando a Goten con sus hijos que estaban con una sonrisa- Goten, ellos son mis tres hijos, él es Meelo- Tenzin le señala a su hijo chico.

.- Ese soy yo!- se lo dice con tanto entusiasmo a Goten haciendo que él sonría.

.- Ella es Ikki- ahora señalando a su segunda hija.

.- Hola Goten, ¿tu peinado es normal? O ¿tú te peinas?, Goten es un bonito nombre, ¿después vas a querer jugar con nosotros?, ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar aquí?-Ikki muy ansiosa le pregunta a Goten muy rápidamente que hasta el saca una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

.- Mmm…, si es normal, gracias por el alago, claro y no lo sé- Goten le respondió al igual de rápido cada una de las preguntas que le hizo Ikki haciendo que se sorprendiera.

.- Y ella se llama Jinora- y ya por ultimo señalando a su primogénita.

.- Hola Goten, es un gusto- Jinora se presentó pero lo que nadie percató es que se sonrojo un poco al ver a Goten por cómo se veía.

.- También es un gusto conocerlos a los tres- y Goten al presentarse se inclinó de una forma de respeto.

Pero Goten lo único que empezó a pensar fue que la voz de Jinora se le parecía familiar de algún lado, pero sus pensamientos se quitaron ya que empezó a rugirle el estómago haciendo que empezara a reírse y llevarse una mano a la nuca al estilo de su padre.

.- Ya es hora de cenar Goten, es mejor que nos acompañes- Tenzin muy cordialmente invito a Goten a comer junto con ellos, pero lo que no sabía era que Goten tiene un hambre descomunal.

.- Ahh, muchas gracias- se lo dice con una gran sonrisa.

Al comenzar a comer todos estaban con la boca abierta al ver cómo Goten no comía, devoraba la comida, todo lo que le daban se lo tragaba y Goten al ver como lo veían los demás paro de comer.

.- Perdón, esta deliciosa la comida- se lo dijo a todos que estaban en la mesa limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

.- Nunca vi a alguien que comiera de esa manera, ¿eres un alienígena?- Meelo muy asombrado se lo pregunto a Goten casi subiéndose a la mesa.

.- Meelo!- Pema le llamo la atención a su hijo por el comentario- creo que no nos hemos conocido Goten, me llamo Pema- se estaba presentando a Goten con una sonrisa.

.- Es un gusto señora Pema-.

.- Y yo me llamo Korra- Ahora se estaba presentando el Avatar al nuevo integrante de la isla.

.- Hola Korra, también es un gusto conocerte- Goten muy feliz le responde su saludo al Avatar.

Todos estaban viendo felices a Goten ya que él era muy respetuoso pero Jinora era la única que lo veía desde que se había sentado, hasta se las arregló para sentarse a su lado pero fue interrumpida de verlo por su padre.

.- Jinora, ¿podrías acompañar a Goten a su cuarto? por favor- Tenzin se lo pide a su hija ya que ella ya había terminado de comer.

.- Si papá, sígueme Goten- mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con Goten.

Ya estando afuera del lugar ya era de noche, iban caminando casi juntos hacia donde estaba la habitación asignada para el nuevo invitado, pero Goten se distrajo un momento.

.- Wow, está muy bonita la luna desde aquí, es muy grande- y no mentía Goten esa noche la luna estaba muy cerca de la tierra y se veía muy bonita.

.- Si, desde aquí siempre está muy bonita la luna, a veces me pongo aquí para verla, que bueno que también te guste verla- Jinora estaba justamente a su lado izquierdo pero después de unos segundos ya no estaba viendo la luna, estaba viendo a Goten como se reflejaba en el la luz de la luna, pero sus pensamientos otra vez fueron interrumpidos porque tenía que mostrarle a Goten su cuarto.

Al llegar a la habitación, Goten entró y vio como era, tenía una mesa pequeña a la mitad de la habitación y en una esquina había un futón y con su respectiva almuada pero lo que lo llamo la atención fue de que su ventana tenia vista directa a la ciudad que se veía muy bonita toda iluminada y lo impresiono mucho.

.- Todo el lugar es muy bonito- Goten se lo dijo a Jinora que estaba atrás de el sin percatarse de que ella no estaba viendo la ciudad, sino que estaba lo estaba viendo un poco sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa.

.- Si, estás muy bonito…- lo que pasa es que ella lo dijo y lo pensó.

.- ¿Dijiste algo?- Goten no la escucho pero se percató de que ella dijo algo haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

.- Ah, no Goten, dije que mi cuarto está a un lado, si necesitas algo puedes avisarme- Jinora estaba a punto de estallar de lo nerviosa que estaba pero se relajó cuando termino la última frase.

.- Gracias Jinora- Goten se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa al voltearse hacia la dirección de Jinora.

.- Mi papá quiere que estés mañana entrenando con nosotros por la mañana ¿si?-

.- Claro Jinora, ya estaré levantado cuando vengan aquí-

.- Bueno, que tengas una linda noche Goten-. Se lo dijo ya despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

Ya afuera del cuarto Jinora estaba recargada en la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior feliz de que Goten estaría entrenando junto con los demás y con ella pero al oír que ya se estaba acostando Goten decidió que también era momento de que ella se acostara.

Ya estando en su futón y dejando su ropa ultra-pesada en la segunda capsula que Trunks le había dado ya que no había nada y era mejor guardarla ahí porque si lo ponía en el suelo podría destruir la madera.

Ya estando acostado empezó a pensar que el sitio estaba muy bonito y que las personas de la isla eran muy amigables pero empezó a pensar ¿cómo podría regresar a su dimensión? Hasta que

 _-Goten-_

Escuchó otra vez esa voz pero Goten aún no sabía de quien era hasta que empezó a darse cuenta que ese timbre de voz se parecía mucho a una chica que había conocido hace unas horas.

 _.-Esa voz parece la de Jinora-._

Lo pensó Goten por un momento pero como podía ser la de ella si apenas la había conocido, pero aun así, él tenía un buen oído así que se dio cuenta que esa voz que le hablaba era la de Jinora por lo que se puso un poco feliz al ya por fin saber de quién era esa voz.

Hasta que, abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta que el cuarto de Jinora literalmente si estaba a un lado del suyo y oyó que también se estaba acostando por lo que se levantó un poco de su futón y le susurro a Jinora.

.- Nos vemos mañana Jinora, que tengas una linda noche-.

Del otro lado Jinora lo escucho.

.- También que tangas una linda noche Goten- se lo dijo sonrojada y muy feliz desde del otro lado de la pared.

Goten ya listo para dormirse de vuelve a acomodar en el futón pero en eso empezó a sentir un ki, bajo pero se sentía maligno por lo que puso una cara seria.

.- _Este individuo se siente que tiene mucho odio, mejor no bajo la guardia-._

A varios kilómetros de la isla del aire, Amon recibió las últimas noticias de que había un nuevo maestro del aire y que solo tenía al menos 13 años.

.- Parece que este nuevo maestro me dará unos problemas, pero no importa, será igual a las demás personas, espero que disfrute sus poderes mientras tanto-.

 **Continuará…**

 **Aquí está el cuarto capitulo**

 **Las cosas se pusieron buenas con Goten y Jinora**

 **¿Qué les esperará en el futuro?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
